Plummeting into the TARDIS
by Motimo
Summary: John takes a fall of his own- into the TARDIS. There he's reunited with Sherlock, and meets a new madman - The Doctor. The Doctor is excited to be with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, but he must have fallen through an alternate universe where they aren't just a story.


John stood at the top of Saint Bart's, no doubt drawing attention to himself for all of the wrong reasons. The cool wind played and toyed with him, almost whispering for him to take that step over the edge. It had been a few years since Sherlock had died, and it was hard for the blogger, it really was. There was no one else he had become so close to in such a short amount of time. It seemed to him something had always been pushing towards the consultant, something that made him want to share a flat with this madman, to run off and save him and he in return, to relish adventure again. From the army to his most current life, one could definitely say, John Hamish Watson trusted his instincts greatly and today they had led him here. He laughed as he was sure Mycroft was watching him now, Lestrade on his way to talk him down in the calm voice everyone puts on when trying to comfort someone. He looked down at the pavement and he blinked rapidly. "Hello, everyone! I'm really quite fine, and am not going to commit suicide or any rubbish like that. No worries!" Murmurs from the speculators below reached John's ears. He chuckled again, as people were going to think John Watson was crazy, no matter what he just yelled to them. The ever brave doctor jumped from the ledge, seeking out the shimmer that was almost invisible in the air below, twirling as he fell.

John was lightly tugged down through two wooden doors that had been hidden before, and he landed with a slight thump as he plopped down on the smooth floor.

"I see why you like him, adventurous he is."

"Yes. Do you honestly think I'd choose someone /dull/ for a flatmate and crime partner? You aren't that stupid, Doctor."

"No, I'm not. I'm a genius. Clever."

"Well, don't get so excited about yourself. There's more to you, and not all of it is good."

The strange man glared back at Sherlock and John continued to watch the two lanky men exchange blows back and forth. As he stood, he cleared his throat..

"John! I-" a punch the mighty detective deserved was delivered and he stumbled against the TARDIS' railings.

"John, would you let me explain, I -"

"Shut up. Shut up, just would you? For a moment?" John squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his temple. The other man who had been watching came over and put his arm around John's shoulders.

"Hello! John Watson! Oh, this is so weird!" He had a grin on his face as he looked between Sherlock and John.

"Uhm, Doctor, is it? Can you give us a moment?"

The Doctor looked at them before removing his arm and moving to pretend to tinker with his ship's controls.

The reunited friends were trying to be quiet, but to avail.

"It's hard to take this in right now! You've been gone and now you're here in front of me in what seems to be a spaceship -"

"It's a TARDIS, John."

"A what?"

"TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Oh, now you know something about space?"

"John! Now is not the time to nag me about the solar system and other useless information you're so keen to hang on to!"

"I quite like space and solar systems." The Doctor piped up. Sherlock snapped at him,"If you would be so kind, could you shut up?"

"So much shutting up happening!" The man shouted back as he left down a hallway, hands up in surrender to Sherlock's wish. The two flatmates starting having at each other again, both obviously upset. John clenched his fists and stood in his familiar military stance, finding comfort in the strictness of it as he eyed Sherlock.

"What was the reason?"

"The game became too complicated. It had to stop."

"Okay. So, what was the reason?" John pushes, never breaking the gaze that was tethered between them.

"You. You , Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. He would've had you all killed unless I completed his story with my suicide."

John stood there, arms crossed, watching Sherlock. He wanted to punch him again. He almost wanted him to drop dead, thinking it might somehow be easier to handle than this. The words full of hate were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say 'piss off'.

"John! Don't you want to know?"

"Know what?"

"How I did it?" Sherlock had that look in his eye, that spark, and John diminished it.

"No." Sherlock frowned and glared at John. The army doctor truly did want to know, but he denied himself and Sherlock didn't push it.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"That's not a reason!" The detective spat.

"I think it is." John watched as Sherlock almost pulled at his curly hair before storming off. Even though John wanted to hurt Sherlock, he didn't want to do it physically, but he knew this would do it. Not letting the brilliant man explain how he escaped death, how he had fooled everyone, how every intricate detail played a part in the plan. Not giving in and just accepting him back as well would have the desired effect John wanted.

It did tear at him though, because he wanted everything to be okay with him and his best friend, and he was sure he wasn't the only one who had suffered even a little on this venture.

John leaned on the railing, very tired all of a sudden. He heard many clangs and shouts as he looked up, seeing the Doctor running up to him.

"The Reichenbach fall!"

"What?"

"You know! You know of all people! Watching your friend fall from a waterfall and-"

"I'm sorry, did you say waterfall?"

"Well, yes. It's in the story after all, with Professor Moriarty." John was confused, because he'd never heard of anything like this. And James Moriarty as a professor? Ha.

"John, I"ve tried to explain this to him but he can't seem to grasp it. Apparently we come from a story, which really is preposterous because we're alive right here. And I told you already, I fell from a building, not a waterfall."

The two friends watched as the Doctor's mouth twitched downward, and he ran to the center of his machine, pulling and pressing all sorts of switches, buttons, and levers.

"What's wrong?" John questioned.

"Well, somehow I've fallen through to an alternate universe where you two actually exist. Gotta fix that." He mumbled something about custard before running down a sleek hallway, returning soon with a book in his hand. "See! Look!"

John and Sherlock grabbed the novel, brows furrowing as the read the title.

"_A Study in Scarlet"._

So, I just typed this up, it seemed like fun. Anyways, I hope you like it, and if you want me to continue it, say so! I do have some ideas for carrying it on but don't want to unless it'll be read. Thanks for reading, all support is loved! -C


End file.
